Wandering Moon
by CrossedScarsX
Summary: SM/RK. When two descendants of the Kenshin-gumi and Chibiusa accidentally fall into the past, it's up to the Sailor Senshi to rescue them. But how did they get there in the first place, and what evil is preventing them from coming back home?
1. Family

1 Hi, I got the idea for this story when I saw that episode of Sailor Moon with Miharu the little samurai girl. I was thinking she looked a lot like a chibi version of Kaoru and since she practiced kendo and both SM and RK take place in Tokyo that the possibility of Miharu being a descendant of K+K wasn't to far fetched. Kyusuke (that classmate of ChibiUsa's) is thrown in here as one of Sano's descendants.  
  
2  
  
3 * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, C'MON people, you know I don't own Sailor Moon OR Rurouni Kenshin. Don't sue me. I have no money anyway. On with the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wandering Moon by CrossedScarsX  
  
Chapter One (Present Day)  
  
"Miharu!"  
  
The blue hared girl stopped what she was doing and looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Chibiusa? Usagi?" Miharu responded as she caught the sight of two figures watching from the top of the bridge. She smiled and made her way up to them. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We came to see you silly," said Chibiusa.  
  
"Still training hard, huh, Miharu-chan?" noted Usagi.  
  
"Hai, there's a tournament coming up. I have to be prepared."  
  
"Oh really? Good luck, then!" replied Usagi.  
  
"Baka," chirped Chibiusa. "Miharu doesn't need luck. She can beat 'em blindfolded."  
  
Miharu giggled. "You put a lot of faith in me don't you, Chibiusa?"  
  
"What? Don't you think you can win?"  
  
"It's not that I think I can't win, but I'd be foolish to say I didn't need to work hard for this," said Miharu, "but a little luck wouldn't hurt!" she added.  
  
"Why don't you come with us to Rei's temple? You could get a good luck charm there." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Don't listen to her! She just want's to bum some manga off Rei!" Chibiusa jumped in before Miharu could answer.  
  
"That's not true, brat!"  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Anou, I was planning to head that way already." Miharu said stepping between the two.  
  
"In that case then let's get going." Said Usagi, who then literally began to skip off in the other direction.  
  
"Could you at least walk normally!" yelled Chibiusa as she and Miharu followed.  
  
When they got to the shrine they found Rei arguing with a boy around the same age as Chibiusa.  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No_it_doesn't!"  
  
"What doesn't?" asked Usagi  
  
"Her butt looks big in those pants." The boy replied.  
  
Rei fumed as Usagi and the boy began to laugh.  
  
"Kyusuke?" said Chibiusa and Miharu.  
  
"Huh?" the boy stopped. "Oh, hi Miharu-chan." He said brightly.  
  
"You know this jerk Miharu?" asked Chibiusa asked pointedly.  
  
"Of course I do, he's my cousin." Miharu told her.  
  
"NANI?" Chibiusa's mind began spinning in several different directions before they all came crashing together in realization of what Miharu had just said.  
  
"Small world, ne Chibi?" said Kyusuke  
  
"CHIBIUSA to you Kyusuke." She snarled.  
  
"Iie, I like Chibi better." He replied.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, how do you know Kyusuke-kun?"  
  
"He's in my class at school." She grumbled.  
  
"So Kyusuke, are you here to visit the grave to?" asked Miharu  
  
"Yeah, my dad came here with me a while ago. You just missed him, actually."  
  
"Oh, well then tell him I said hi."  
  
"Hey what grave?" asked Usagi.  
  
"My great-great-grandfather's." said Miharu.  
  
"He must have been really special if Kyusuke bothers to pay respect to him." Muttered Chibiusa.  
  
"He was special, but that ain't the reason I come to pay respect Chibi! I'm not that bad. As for respect, it's not like I ever see you visit a grave!" Kyusuke responded with annoyance.  
  
Chibiusa bit back the urge to say she didn't have to worry about things like that. But then she remembered that Kyusuke didn't come from a time period where everyone lived to about 1,000 years old. She shuddered with annoyance at the fact that she could no longer argue with Kyusuke on the matter and fell silent.  
  
"What's so special about your Grandfather, Miharu?" asked Usagi.  
  
"He was a great swordsman." Replied Miharu.  
  
"That's putting it lightly," came Rei's voice, "Then again I don't imagine Himura would want any great titles, whether he deserved them or not."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Chibiusa.  
  
Kyusuke answered, "Himura Kenshin was Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
"Who?" asked Usagi, "And if I'm supposed to know this Rei don't even start!"  
  
Rei giggled. "It's alright Usagi, not many really know about him anymore."  
  
"How do you know him then?" asked Chibiusa  
  
"Grandpa knew his son." She replied, "That's how I first met Kyusuke and Miharu."  
  
"I have to get to the grave," Miharu said quickly. Kyusuke followed her. Usagi and Chibiusa stayed behind to talk to Rei. As they spoke Rei gradually told them that Kenshin was an assassin in the revolution, and that he'd tried to live a peaceful life after the war and eventually settled in Tokyo and married a girl named Kamiya Kaoru, Miharu's great- great-grandmother. She also explained that Kyusuke's great-grandfather had been a very close friend of Himura.  
  
Chibiusa, who was getting bored with Rei's story went to her friends who were burning incense at the grave. But then a funny thing happened. As she approached her friends the scenery became fuzzy and a flash of light enveloped the three children. Back at the shrine, Rei felt an evil presence and alerted Usagi, who was looking through some of Rei's manga. By the time they reached the grave, the light had disappeared and the children were gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So, What do ya think? Should I continue this or what? R/R onegai shimasu! 


	2. Hey where'd the graves go?

Yay! Reviews! Here's the second chapter. Nothing much, just something to keep the story moving.  
  
No, I DON'T own Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Chapter Two (1880)  
  
Miharu and Kyusuke looked up. The bright light that had seemingly passed over them confused both children. The third party, however, was madly inspecting both the key she wore around her neck and her surroundings.  
  
"Ah! Kyusuke-kun, the grave is gone!" Miharu shrieked.  
  
What the Hell…?  
  
Chibiusa froze. She knew…She just KNEW the time key had been activated, but she hadn't called on it. She didn't understand the situation, but she knew she was in deep trouble. Miharu and Kyusuke were still with her. She didn't know how that was possible, since they didn't have permission to time travel. None of them had gone through the time gate, and that really threw Chibiusa off.  
  
"Chibiusa? Chibiusa!"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts. Kyusuke had been trying to get her attention.  
  
"What's going on here? The graves are gone! I don't see Rei-chan or Usagi- chan anywhere!"  
  
Miharu was beginning to panic. Kyusuke looked like he was gonna be sick with fright. Chibiusa also felt sick. The mere thought of Miharu panicking really scared Chibiusa since it wasn't in her nature to panic. There was no way out of this situation without telling them who she really was...and at that, Chibiusa started to panic. She wondered if she'd get into trouble if she told them. Then she realized it didn't matter. After all, Motoki knew their identities. That had been unavoidable at the time but things had turned out all right. Yoshi.  
  
"Anou…guys, I have something to tell you…" she began.  
  
* * *  
  
(Present Day)  
  
"Chibiusa? Chibiusa! Chibiuuuuuuuusa!" Usagi called out again and again.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Rei, "That's obviously not helping any!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Let's call the others on the communicator, okay?"  
  
"Okay…" Usagi sniffed.  
  
Minako arrived first with Luna and Artemis. Ami and Makoto got there shortly thereafter. Usagi and Rei told them about the children's disappearances and Ami instantly began scanning the area around the grave.  
  
"I've found something." She declared almost immediately. "I think we'll need Setsuna on this. I've traces of energy associated with time travel. Fingerprints, if you will, of Chibiusa and the others' energy patterns."  
  
"So they're sometime else?" asked Minako  
  
"Hai, that's exactly right," Ami confirmed.  
  
"How should we contact Setsuna then?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry about that," said Rei, "She always finds us when there's a problem."  
  
"Hai, and that's how I prefer it," a new voice chimed in.  
  
"Konnichiwa Setsuna-san!" welcomed Usagi.  
  
Konnichiwa, Princess." Setsuna responded. "I'm sure you already know there has been some illegal time travel recently."  
  
They all winced at the word illegal. None of them had realized until then that Miharu and Kyusuke could be in trouble for breaking cosmic law.  
  
"You're not gonna kill them, are you?" demanded Makoto, "They're just kids for Kami sake!"  
  
"No I don't think that's necessary. Calm down. I don't think this was intentional by any of the children. I think there's more to it. After I felt the break in the time barrier my ability to see past and future events dulled dramatically. It's strange. It's like my power has been partially drained and it's affecting my vision."  
  
"So…you need to get glasses?" suggested Usagi.  
  
(Insert mass sweat-drop scene here.)  
  
"Then do you know where they went?" asked Luna.  
  
"No."  
  
Usagi began to cry. "Shut up!" Rei shouted. Usagi just cried harder.  
  
"We're (hiccup) never gonna (hiccup) find them (hiccup)…WHAH!"  
  
While the other's tried to quiet down their sobbing leader, Makoto's thoughts wandered to way to find the children.  
  
"Rei! Could you do a fire reading to find them?" she asked.  
  
Usagi stopped crying.  
  
Rei thought for a moment. "I don't see how it could hurt, but I've never used the fire that way before."  
  
"Matte." Ami interrupted. "When I did my scan of the grave something else came up. An energy pattern not related to time travel. Something small, but definitely there. I can't tell whether it's dangerous of not."  
  
"Hey, is it just me or is there something wrong with this grave?" asked Artemis.  
  
Rei gasped. "The grave!" she shouted.  
  
The others looked at her.  
  
"The date look! The date of death is gone!"  
  
The others looked, and indeed the date of Himura Kenshin's death had been erased.  
  
"Anyone who knows when they went, ladies and cats, raise your hands." said Minako who then rose her own hand.  
  
"This is bad. Really, really bad."  
  
"What is it?" asked Makoto.  
  
"This is one of Miharu's ancestors. Her very existence is now threatened. And it seems there are changes taking place in the past already and this is proof."  
  
"Great. Setsuna got an extra time key?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Like I said, not much right, now. The next chapter will be more interesting.  
  
See ya! ^_^x 


	3. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore

I had a bit of fun with the Luna-P in this one. Is there a limit to the things it can make?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either SM or RK…*sniff*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Three (1880)  
  
Kyusuke and Miharu stared blankly at the pink hared friend. Both were sporting sweat drops and SD faces. Chibiusa stared back as well. There was a lot of staring going on.  
  
It was Kyusuke who recovered first from the revelations Chibiusa had just revealed to them. Chibiusa watched as he cracked a quirky little smile that broke in to a wide opened-mouthed grin accompanied by uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"HA HA HA…you? HA HA HA…a…s-ss…HA HA HA …Sailor …ha…senshi…HA HA HA..." he blurted out; "You hit your head or som'thin'?"  
  
Chibiusa's face twisted with annoyance. "I am too a sailor senshi! Just like Sailor moon and Sailor V."  
  
"So…that's why we aren't where we were?" said Miharu  
  
"We actually in the same place, just a different time." Replied Chibiusa.  
  
"And exactly how was that accomplished?"  
  
"I'm not sure. My time key," she gestured to her necklace," went haywire I think. Usually a trip through time doesn't work with a weird flash of light. On top of that it's forbidden for anyone but the sailor senshi to time travel. I don't know why you're here. I don't know how we got here."  
  
"Jeez…you're not kidding are ya?" said Kyusuke.  
  
"Duh, moron." Chibiusa groaned. She looked around.  
  
"I think that maybe the best thing to do would be to do is look for a clue to what year it is."  
  
"Why? Can't you just zap us back to the time we're from." Asked Kyusuke.  
  
"I'd rather not risk letting you two get in trouble for time traveling more than you could already be."  
  
"Who cares? I wanna go home." Whined Kyusuke.  
  
"If we use my key you might get killed and never go home so just do what I tell you for now!"  
  
"Why don't we go to the shrine?" asked Miharu. "It's still here," she pointed out.  
  
"Okay you two stay here." Chibiusa left, Luna-P floated behind her.  
  
"Miharu." Kyusuke said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
Somewhere behind her, Chibiusa heard a loud smack.  
  
  
  
"Misao-chan! Wait up!"  
  
"You're so slow, Kaoru-chan!"  
  
"Hey! You're not wearing a Kimono!"  
  
The two friends walked up the stairs to the temple. They wandered around the temple grounds browsing at the various charms and some scrolls being sold there.  
  
"Kaoru, gonna buy a luck charm?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't know…maybe to improve your love life…or lack there of?"  
  
Kaoru gave her a vicious glare. "Oh, really, and what about your love life. Any progress with Icicle-san?" she growled through grit teeth.  
  
"Oh…no need to worry about me!" She exclaimed brightly, "I still have high hopes for Aoshi-sama!" *swoon*  
  
"Yeah, right, sure…"  
  
Suddenly Misao's eye caught something in another stall and went to check it out. Using the opportunity Kaoru slapped five sen on the table.  
  
"One luck charm please."  
  
  
  
Chibiusa made her way to the shrine. There were a lot of people. All of them wore traditional clothes. She decided to go back to Miharu and Kyusuke, not wanting to leave them alone too long. If somebody saw them they'd probably have a tough time explaining their clothes.  
  
"So, what d'ya find out?" asked Kyusuke upon her return.  
  
"Not much." Chibiusa replied, "But on thing's for sure, you two need a change of clothes."  
  
"New Clothes?" asked Miharu  
  
"Well, maybe you don't." Chibiusa said gesturing to Miharu's training outfit. "That might look pretty normal."  
  
"Hold on, Chibi," Kyusuke interrupted, "where do you suggest we get new clothes?"  
  
"Like this." Chibiusa immediately began bouncing her Luna-P and ordered it to make a kimono for her and one for Kyusuke. In the *poof* that followed, new kimono appeared, ready to be worn.  
  
"Okay, I'm impressed." Said Kyusuke  
  
"That's just for starters."  
  
Again she bounced her Luna-P and now there appeared a small dressing room.  
  
"Now that's impressive." Said Miharu.  
  
* * *  
  
(Present Day)  
  
Setsuna had given Minako the time key and they had used the Luna pen to get some suitable clothes for Meiji era Japan. Usagi was wearing a very Usagi- ish kimono—Pink with bunnies and a light blue obi. Makoto was wearing a gray kimono with white fans printed on it and a deep forest green obi. Ami's kimono was light green with a yellow and blue striped obi. Rei's was light purple with a black obi. Minako had on a dark blue kimono with pink sakura and a red obi.  
  
As they were about to leave Setsuna gave them a communicator.  
  
"What's this for? We've each got one of these already." Said Makoto  
  
"True, but this one will allow you to contact me in this time. I'll monitor the situation from here. Luna, Artemis will on of you stay here to help me?"  
  
"Artemis can help you. I don't think it's a good idea to let him loose in the past." Said Luna  
  
"Hey, I resent that," grumbled the white cat.  
  
"Fine then," acknowledged Setsuna, "Good-bye then and good luck." 


	4. I have a better idea or Are we stuck her...

I'm gonna be honest and say that I'm not particularly good at humor in general. But in this chapter I think I did something cute in that arena. You may disagree, but I'm gonna do myself praise right here.  
  
SM + RK + me = no own See! I know my math.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Four (1880)  
  
Chibiusa had made their way to the shrine grounds. There was a few people milling about.  
  
"We need a newspaper or something to that effect. It's not like we can just ask, 'Hey there, can you tell me what year it is?' without arousing suspicion." Said Chibusa.  
  
"You're already suspicious, with your pink hair and that ball of yours floating behind you" Said Kyusuke.  
  
Chibiusa grabbed the Luna P out of the air. "My mistake."  
  
"Where we gonna find a newspaper?" asked Miharu.  
  
"Awww, screw the newspaper I've got a better idea."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He grabbed the Luna-p from Chibiusa, looked around and spotted two young women by merchant tables. Without a word he threw the Luna-P straight at the taller one. It hit her square in the back of her head.  
  
"Itaiiii!" the girl yelped and fell down from the shock of the impact.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" her friend yelled as she rushed t check on her.  
  
Kyusuke ran over to his 'victim'. Miharu and Chibiusa watched for a second with their jaws on the ground before following their friend.  
  
Kyusuke plastered on his most apologetic face and showed so much concern for the young lady that he should have won an Oscar.  
  
"Omigod, I'm so sorry miss. You're not hurt are you?"  
  
Unfortunately, an Oscar winning performance didn't really seem to do much for the girl's friend who began shouting obscenities at him.  
  
"Misao-chan, calm down, the kid said he was sorry."  
  
Kyusuke then siezed his opportunity.  
  
"Miss are you alright? What year is it?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's the twelfth year of Meiji." She replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad!" he said adding a sniff for effect.  
  
"Kyusuke you dummy what on earth are you doing?"  
  
"Calm down Chibi."  
  
"I'm very sorry miss, for my cousin's stupidity." Apologized Miharu bowing.  
  
Kaoru stared at the blue hared girl. "You seem familiar to me. Onamae wa? Have we met?"  
  
"My name's Miharu. No I haven't met you before." She replied.  
  
"Honto ni? Hen desu."  
  
"Who are you two?" asked Misao.  
  
"My name is Chibiusa and that idiot is Kyusuke. Don't bemd at him, after all he can't help it if he's an idiot."  
  
"HEY!" Kyusuke took on a cute little demon face as he fumed at Chibiusa.  
  
"I'm Kaoru and this is Misao."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Miharu-chan? Do you do kenjutsu?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"You are wearing training clothes," Misao pointed out.  
  
"I practice Kendo."  
  
"Really? I own a dojo. Maybe you'll consider coming by sometime."  
  
"Yeah sure." Said Kyusuke.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, I think we should be getting home. Himura-san will have supper ready soon."  
  
Himura?  
  
"Anou, which dojo is it, if I decide to stop by?"  
  
"Kamiya Dojo desu."  
  
Yahari.  
  
"Arigato yo."  
  
Kaoru and Misao left.  
  
"What in god's name did you think you were doing?" yelled Chibiusa.  
  
"Finding out the year." He said smugly.  
  
Chibiusa stopped. "Okay you win." She conceded.  
  
"Kyusuke, do you realize who that woman was?" asked Miharu.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She said her name was Kaoru, and she owned the Kamiya Dojo."  
  
It was Kyusuke's turn to stop. "You mean she? You? Her?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Am I missing something?" Chibiusa asked.  
  
"That girl was—is—my great-great-grandmother." Explained Miharu.  
  
"Chibiusa!"  
  
All three looked around for the voice that hadn't come from either of them.  
  
"Usagi! Minna!" cried out Chibiusa.  
  
The children ran to their 'rescuers' with high hopes.  
  
"What took you so long?" Chibiusa complained.  
  
"Shut it, Chibiusa." Replied Usagi.  
  
"Does this mean we can go back now?" asked Miharu.  
  
"Hai," said Minako.  
  
"That was easy," commented Makoto.  
  
"Let's just get back where we belong," replied Ami.  
  
"Amen to that," Rei sighed.  
  
Minako held up the time key. "Guardian of time almighty father Chronus, please open the gate of time and grant us safe travel through the portal!"  
  
Silence. More silence.  
  
"What the hell? Why aren't you working you stupid piece of crap." Makoto and Rei had to stop Minako from letting out her rather violent frustrations on the time key.  
  
"Why isn't it working, Ami?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Does this mean we're stuck here?" asked Kyusuke.  
  
Ami was rapidly typing on her computer trying to find the problem.  
  
"There's some sort of energy interfering with the portal. It's similar to the power we use to access it but…it's different. I don't know where it's coming from."  
  
"I'll contact Setsuna." Minako pulled out the communicator. "Setsuna? You there?"  
  
"Hai, Venus, I hear you."  
  
"We can't get back. A strange energy is interfering. Can you get a fix on it?"  
  
"Yes, I can. Hen desu."  
  
"Nan desu ka."  
  
"This energy is nearly identical to my own power, only more powerful. Gomen nasai. I don't know how to get around it."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaah! We're stuck!" cried Usagi.  
  
"Usagi shut up. Look at the bright side. If we're stuck you don't have to go back to school." Minako pointed out.  
  
"Honto ni. Kakoi!"  
  
"Baka," muttered Chibiusa.  
  
"The energy seems to be focused in that time period. You'll have to remain there and find its source before you can return," said Setsuna over the communicator.  
  
"Wakarimashita." Minako turned to everyone. "Looks like we're staying here a while."  
  
"Where are we gonna go?" asked Rei. "We don't exactly have much money for a hotel."  
  
"On the contrary. Everyone turn out your pockets," ordered Ami.  
  
When they did they found that all together they had about 1,500 yen*.  
  
"So what? That wouldn't buy all of us a room," said Makoto.  
  
"You forget," replied Ami, "Money diminishes in value over time. Right now 1 yen is like 100 yen in our time."  
  
"NANI?" everyone yelled.  
  
"Holy crap, that means we have like 150,000 yen our time!" gawked Rei.  
  
"Exactly. We're loaded," She said smiling.  
  
"But where is there a good hotel?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Usagi-chan? We met my grandmother here. She invited us to the family dojo." Miharu told them.  
  
"Wait a minute," Luna spoke up.  
  
Kyusuke and Miharu froze. Both had the same thought. Did that cat just TALK?  
  
"Chibiusa? Did that cat just SAY something?" Kyusuke asked, starting to freak out just a little.  
  
"Yup. Sorry, forgot to tell you about that." She said calmly.  
  
"So, Chibiusa told you?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes." Said Miharu  
  
"Good. Saves us the trouble."  
  
"Anyway," Luna continued, "I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with family, it could be dangerous."  
  
"Oh come off it Luna. Do you realize how much Chibiusa has interfered with Mamo-chan and me? She's still here after all." Usagi pointed out.  
  
Kyusuke and Miharu were lost again. "What does THAT mean?"  
  
"Usagi isn't my cousin," confessed Chibiusa, "She's my mother."  
  
Both Miharu and Kyusuke fell down. 


	5. Crazy girls with throwing knives

I wrote this one really fast so it's not as planned out as the other chapters. As for the reasons to why the time key went haywire, that will come in later chapters. Right now this fic is sort of light hearted but it will get serious later on.  
  
No, I don't own the characters, so stop asking!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Kyusuke as he walked backwards so he could face the face Usagi, Chibiusa, Makoto, and Miharu. "You're Sailor Moon, you're Chibimoon, and you're Jupiter. The other three are Mercury, Mars, and Venus?"  
  
"Yup," Usagi replied.  
  
"Man this is way weird," he whispered.  
  
The five of them were headed to the Kamiya dojo to be polite and take up Kaoru's invitation. Minako, Rei, and Ami were looking for a place to stay while they were all stranded. They were gonna meet at a place called the Akabeko at six o'clock.  
  
"So…Chibiusa's from the future and you're her mom and Mamoru-san is her father?" confirmed Miharu.  
  
"Yup, yup and yup."  
  
"Anybody have an aspirin? I have a headache from processing all this information," said Kyusuke.  
  
"We can find a clinic of some sort later, as soon as we meet up with the other guys," answered Makoto.  
  
"Okay but that'd better be soon or I'll—ouufff!"  
  
"Oro!?"  
  
Kyusuke, who had been walking backwards, had bumped into a little boy with flaming red hair who had being turning around the corner. Both fell, the stranger's hair hiding most of his face.  
  
"Omigod, Kyusuke, you idiot! Watch where you're going!" yelled Chibiusa.  
  
"Hey, you okay, kid?" Makoto asked the red head.  
  
"Oro…kid de gozaru…?" he stuttered from underneath his mass of hair, "Sessha is twenty-nine de gozaru yo."  
  
"He talks funny," Usagi giggled.  
  
"Oro?" he stood up to face the group time travelers. It was then that they got a good look at his face, and the cross-shaped scar that lie on his left cheek.  
  
"Holy crap!" exclaimed Kyusuke, immediately recognizing him.  
  
Miharu had the mind to clasp a hand over his mouth before he said anything stupid. "That doesn't sound like an apology," she said with a warning tone to her voice. Kyusuke escaped from her hold and gasped for breath.  
  
"I'm_*gasp*_sorry_*gasp*."  
  
"Daijoubu de gozaru yo," smiled the redhead.  
  
"Sumimasen, we're looking for the Kamiya dojo," said Makoto, "could you give us directions?"  
  
"Of course, that's my home. Sessha wa Himura Kenshin de gozaru," he replied. Suddenly Kenshin got a good look at Chibiusa's hair. "Orororo? Is that natural?"  
  
* * *  
  
Minako, Rei, and Ami were getting tired of walking. They still hadn't found an inn. At least, they hadn't found an inn with any rooms available. The sun was hot and relentless. It was summer. Summer meant summer festivals. Summer festivals meant extra tourism. At that moment, all three were thinking the same thing: tourism sucks.  
  
"Ami, does your computer know of any other hotels around here?" asked Minako, as the three stopped in front of the Akabeko.  
  
Ami sighed as she continued to punch keys. "Not within a reasonable distance, I'm afraid."  
  
"We have a while till six you know," said Rei, "Maybe we should go to the Kamiya dojo like the others did, instead of making them walk all the way back here only so we can tell them we don't have a place to stay."  
  
"You may be right." Ami agreed  
  
"Can we grab a cold drink first?" asked Minako, "It's so hot out here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They entered the restaurant and took a seat. Soon a waitress with brown hair and very cheery disposition came to take their orders.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tae, can I get you anything?"  
  
"What do you have for cold drinks?" asked Minako.  
  
"The usual; sake, English tea served cold…"  
  
"I'll have the tea," said Minako  
  
"Make that two," said Rei  
  
"Make that three," added Ami  
  
"All right I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
* * *  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Tadaima!"  
  
"Okaerinasai, Kenshin…ara? Miharu-chan you came!" squealed Kaoru with delight.  
  
"Hello Kaoru-san!" Miharu replied  
  
"We told ya we'd visit," said Kyusuke  
  
"What's you're names?" asked Kaoru, "I didn't catch them before."  
  
"I'm Chibiusa, that's Kyusuke. Usagi here is my sister, and that's her friend Makoto."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you." Kaoru bowed, "Come inside won't you? Kenshin, would you please fix us some tea?"  
  
Kenshin smiled sweetly. "Hai Kaoru-dono."  
  
"So, where are you all from?" asked Kaoru as they sat down inside, "I've haven't seen any of you around before. Are you here for the summer festival?"  
  
"Yes," answered Makoto, "We're here with some other friends. They're in town looking for a place to stay."  
  
"Oh I see," smiled Kaoru, "if you want you could—"  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
The scream came from the bathhouse. Suddenly a blur of yellow and green crashed though the house followed by a blur of purple and pink.  
  
"YAHIKO! I'LL BRING YOU TO YOUR GRAVE!" shrieked Misao with her kunai in hand.  
  
"Misao-chan," cried Kaoru, "What's the matter?"  
  
Misao stopped. "I caught the brat peeping on me in the bathhouse!"  
  
"I didn't know you were in there!" Yahiko yelled from the other room, "Besides, why would I wan to look at an ugly weasel like you!"  
  
"WHAT?" she screamed and began chasing after him again.  
  
"Excuse me," said Kaoru leaving the room.  
  
Just then, Kenshin entered with the tea. "What's going on de gozaru?"  
  
"A weird girl with knives is trying to kill a boy for peeping on her." Said Usagi.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" he replied calmly as he set down the drinks. "I'll be right back."  
  
The visitors looked at him oddly as Kenshin left. A second later they heard Kenshin's "maa maa" and a few shuffles and bangs, then silence.  
  
"Should we go check on them?" asked Miharu.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I feel a lot safer right here," Kyusuke  
  
"Aha," agreed the three Sailor Senshi as they began to sip their drinks. 


	6. Sowe're staying here?

Oi! Gomen Nasai for not posting sooner, I had a slight case of wroter's block and a lot of work for school. It's gonna get a bit interesting from here on in so I promise I'll try to update ASAP.  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Oi! Usagi-chan!" shouted Rei as she saw her friend through the open Gate of the Kamiya dojo. The children were there too. They were playing with a two other older children, a girl and a boy. Well, it at least looked like play when she just glanced at it. The longer she looked she realized that the older two were trying to strangle each other while the other three were trying to separate them. Cute kids, She thought.  
  
"Rei, Minako, Ami!" she called back running to them, "I thought we were gonna meet you at that Akabeko place."  
  
"We were," said Minako, "but we changed the plan."  
  
"Hey guys, why are you here?" asked Makoto joining the conversation.  
  
"We couldn't find a hotel," explained Ami, "they're all booked for the upcoming festivals."  
  
"Then where are we gonna STAY?" whined Usagi.  
  
"Where's who gonna stay?"  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Usagi spinning around to see that it was only Kaoru who had sneaked up behind her. "Don't DO that!"  
  
"Gomen nasai!" she apologized, "Demo who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh, this is Rei, Minako and Ami."  
  
"Yoroshiku," they chorused.  
  
"Ah, Hajimemashite." Replied Kaoru, "please come in."  
  
She turned to her side. "Kenshin! Would you please get some more tea ready?"  
  
"Oro?" squeaked Kenshin as he looked up from the laundry and saw the new people. "Hai Kaoru-dono!" he replied to her before muttering under his breath, "what is with all the visitors today?" and left his unfinished laundry to fetch the tea.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you need a place to stay."  
  
It was more of a statement that a question. While the kids were still out side playing or killing each other (take your pick) Usagi and the others told Kaoru that they had come to Tokyo for the summer festival but couldn't find a room.  
  
"You can stay here if you want. We have some spare rooms."  
  
"Honto ni?" asked Usagi  
  
"We can pay you," said Makoto.  
  
"Yeah, how much do you want?" asked Ami  
  
"Oh, not much!" responded Kaoru, "Probably just enough for meals, okay? That's all it should cost to keep you all here for—how long are you in town?"  
  
"We're not sure," said Minako, "So we'll just pay you daily, until we leave."  
  
"Yatta!" Kaoru exclaimed, "It's all settled then."  
  
"What's all settled de gozaru ka?" said Kenshin entering the room.  
  
"Usagi-chan and her friends will be staying here for a while, so make sure to bring Yahiko along with you to buy the tofu and some fish as well today."  
  
Oro! I have a bad feeling de gozaru yo!  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere, in the mountains surrounding Tokyo, a man with fair hair and spectacles came across a strange rock. It wasn't a typical rock formation. It was large and rectangular shaped and was as white as the young man's hair. Tired from his journey, he sat upon it to rest. It was then that waves of energy swirled about him and engulfed his body. The man stared in wonder as he felt the energy leave his body and watched as it condensed into a figure.  
  
"Onee-san…?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ohhh…Cliffhanger…sort of…ANYWAYS! I hope you liked it and please review! 


	7. An earthquake? No, it's Usagi!

See I said I'd upload again soon. This one's mostly humor, but it'll go back to the main plot in the next chapter, promise! CrossedScarsX  
  
Disclaimer: Umm…need you ask?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
With all the people staying at the Kamiya dojo that night, it was a wonder that the men of the house weren't forced to sleep outside. Somehow they managed Misao and Miharu stayed in Kaoru's room. Usagi, Chibiusa, and Rei were in one guestroom while Minako, Makoto, and Ami were in a second. Kyusuke and Yahiko (Who had become fast friends it seemed—heck in a house full of the girls it's to be expected) moved into Kenshin's room for the night.  
  
Kenshin himself was still awake long after the other's had fallen asleep. It had been a most unusual day and quite busy at that. This was the first real time he'd had alone to his thoughts. Even his laundry time had been grossly interrupted. It was so that with his back against the wall and Yahiko's gentle snoring in his ears that he began to think.  
  
He wasn't sure what to make of them all. The older girls and Chibiusa all had a strong, bright, powerful ki that actually startled him when he first met them. He hadn't known what to make of it; it was surprisingly…happy. He didn't have any other word to describe it. They all had a ki that just dripped with the cheerfulness that they exuded in their mannerisms. Miharu and Kyusuke on the other hand were a different story. Miharu had a very defined ken ki, while the later was headstrong and stubborn, but still a good kid. Neither was extremely unusual in the same respect as the others.  
  
They all must have come from good homes, he mused, and they're all such good friends.  
  
Suddenly, there came a loud, low rumbling throughout the house.  
  
"Oro."  
  
Kenshin blinked. And blinked some more. Earthquake? No, to short for an earthquake. The noise sounded again.  
  
"Uh…wha…what is it…?" Kyusuke murmured as he was roused from his sleep.  
  
"Sessha doesn't know, Kyusuke-kun," said Kenshin, getting up to investigate, "Stay here."  
  
Kenshin slid open the door and peeked into the hall. He heard voices. The girls', he realized. He walked down to where the noise and the chatter were echoing from: one of the guestrooms.  
  
The door was partially open. So he peeked inside just as the rumble sounded yet again.  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
"Oh, Kenshin!" exclaimed Kaoru, "Come help us!"  
  
There, laying in their futons, surrounded by practically every person in the house, was Usagi.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz.  
  
"We can't wake her up, said Makoto.  
  
"Kami! I've never heard anyone snore so loudly in my life," sighed Kaoru.  
  
"Chibiusa? Does she normally snore like this?" asked Minako  
  
"No," she responded, "Sometimes she's louder."  
  
"Mou!"  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Hey guys, I, Misao Makimachi have a plan!"  
  
Oh no…Kenshin inwardly groaned. Everyone turned to her.  
  
* * *  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
It was morning. Usagi awoke to find herself nose to nose to—what she in any other circumstance describe and a cute, cuddly, furry thing—a squirrel.  
  
She shooed—or rather backhanded the poor thing away from her as she jumped up and ran inside the house.  
  
"ALRIGHT, WHO MOVED MY FUTON OUTSIDE TO WHERE THE UGLY, NASTY, DIRTY CRITTERS SLEEP?"  
  
The others were calmly eating their breakfast when Usagi came in.  
  
"It's us who should be upset baka," Chibiusa shot back, "You're the one who wouldn't stop snoring last night."  
  
"I do NOT snore!"  
  
"And I can't read fire," snorted Rei  
  
"Come on, Usagi," remarked Minako, "the only one of us who DIDN'T wake up was Yahiko."  
  
"And he doesn't count because he can sleep through anything," added Kaoru.  
  
Usagi promptly started the water works. "You guy's are so mean! You're all against me today! Even our new friends!" *Sniff*  
  
"Maa, maa Usagi-dono!" Kenshin intervened, "Sessha is sure your friend's aren't trying to make you sad! Why don't you join us for breakfast?"  
  
That did the trick. "Oh yeah! Food!"  
  
"Good thing busu didn't cook today, or this would become a hospital instead of a dojo."  
  
WHACK WHACK WHACK  
  
Yahiko toppled over with several bumps forming on his head. "Baka," said Kaoru under her breath.  
  
The time travelers—unused to Kaoru's wrath—went SD and sweatdropped.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin glanced up. "Oh, Sano!"  
  
Sanosuke took in the scene before him and rubbed his eyes. Girls? Lots of girls. He pinched himself. No, he wasn't dreaming. Holy crap, I've died and gone to Nirvana!  
  
He plastered a smile on his face that screamed that he was about to say something stupid. "Hey, hey Kenshin! Since when did you get a harem?"  
  
Violet flashed amber for a brief—very brief—second. Kaoru, who seemed to be quite well on target today, slammed the empty tofu bucket at his head.  
  
"BAKA." 


	8. The following morning

1 Chapter Eight  
  
1.1 Hey all! I'm not sure if chapter seven uploaded correctly. I went on the site to check it but it didn't show up on the update list, it did however show up when I searched my story. Oh, well…doesn't matter now. If it really didn't update right then it'll just be a special two chapter treat for all my fans…yup, all ten of 'em…  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one. I actually have created a special character for this story, which is ALL MINE…but I won't be making the character completely clear 'till later in the story.  
  
* * *  
  
The time travelers' reaction to Sanosuke had been somewhat…varied. Rei made it abundantly clear that she disliked his "harem" comment. Minako and Makoto were too busy drooling to care. The ever-shy Ami blushed at Sanosuke's crude comments and hurried to get back to reading a book she'd found lying around the house. In short, the senshi had generally agreed that he was a hot ticket, excepting Usagi, who at the subject of men began sobbing about not being able to see her Mamo-chan.  
  
Kyusuke had a not so surprising wow-this-is-my-great-grandfather-this-is-so- cool type of reaction. He sat there and barely managed to stutter his own name when Sanosuke pointed out that his jaw was hanging on the tatami mat.  
  
Everyone had just finished eating when a knock sounded at the gate.  
  
"I'll get it," Sanosuke called over his shoulder as he went to answer it. "Aoshi."  
  
"Hello, Sagara-san," came his sterile reply.  
  
"You here to pick up the weasel girl of yours?"  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA!"  
  
"…"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
It didn't take long for Aoshi to enter the dojo grounds despite the fact that Misao was firmly latched to his arm.  
  
"Good morning, Aoshi. You're are earlier than expected de gozaru."  
  
Aoshi's eyes shifted around to take in his surroundings. "You have guests."  
  
Thank you captain obvious, Kenshin thought sarcastically.  
  
"Misao, I think it would be best if we leave shortly. It would be rude to impose upon our friends any longer given that they seem a bit…crowded."  
  
Rei in the mean time made a comment that Aoshi looked a bit like Mamoru… while Usagi denied it, claiming that Mamo-chan was ten times cuter. And thus the argument began. Of course, it ended with an infuriated Misao screaming almost incoherently about how Aoshi was hers and they'd best stay away from him.  
  
"Yahiko! Get ready for training!" yelled Kaoru, "Oh Aoshi! You're here early!"  
  
He nodded his head, then went to go wait for Misao to grab her things.  
  
Kaoru walked over to Kenshin. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the most talkative I've seen him in a while."  
  
"You should have seen him a minute ago. He said two whole sentences de gozaru yo."  
  
"Really?" Kaoru responded, raising an eyebrow.  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast, Kenshin dragged Sanosuke with him to do some shopping. Chibiusa, Miharu and Kyusuke stayed at the dojo with Kaoru and Yahiko while Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei went to do some "sight seeing", otherwise known as looking for clues as to why they were stuck in the Meiji era.  
  
"Kaoru-san?"  
  
"Yes, Miharu-chan? What is it?"  
  
"May I join you and Yahiko in your training today? I need to practice."  
  
Kaoru brushed her hair back into her usual ponytail. "I don't see why not. It'd be nice for Yahiko to spar with someone new."  
  
"Miharu-chan, where are you?" called Chibiusa from the other room.  
  
"In Kaoru's room!"  
  
"Oh, what are you doing in here?" she asked as she entered.  
  
"Kaoru-san said I could practice with her and Yahiko."  
  
"Really? Can I watch?" she asked Kaoru.  
  
"You can do more than that! I can teach you too."  
  
Chibiusa's eyes lit up. "Really? Kakoi!"  
  
"Hey, can I learn too?" yelled Kyusuke practically running into the room.  
  
"Kyusuke!" exclaimed a startled Chibiusa, "Were you eaves dropping?"  
  
"No!" he denied, "I can't help it if the walls are paper thin…no pun intended."  
  
"Maa! You can all learn if you want." Kaoru intervened smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what's with all the young, and might I add cute, ladies at Jou-chan's?" asked Sanosuke as he walked beside Kenshin en route to the tofu vendor.  
  
"They're in town for the summer festival. Kaoru bumped into them yesterday while she was out with Misao-dono. They couldn't find any room at the hotels de gozaru."  
  
"Sou ka?" muttered Sanosuke as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Che, just like Jou-chan, ne Kenshin?"  
  
"Aa…Kaoru-dono is…" Kenshin's voice trailed off to be replaced with the sound of the tofu bucket falling to the street.  
  
"Kenshin? Nan desu ka?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
But Kenshin didn't hear him. He couldn't hear him. All his focus revolved around the one thing dominating his vision and the scent that invaded his senses. His breath caught in his throat and his heart constricted in his chest as he recognized those dark, somber eyes.  
  
A million thoughts and a hundred images all invaded his senses at once. The bitter memory of white plum bore into the depths of his consciousness. "Tomoe…?"  
  
Kenshin unconsciously began walking to the object of his confusion but his movement was interrupted when a hand gripped his shoulder roughly, nearly toppling him over. "Oi, I'm talkin' to you!"  
  
Kenshin broke his gaze to look at his friend in surprise. "S-Sano?"  
  
"Oi, what's wrong?"  
  
Kenshin glanced back to where he'd seen her. She was gone. "N-nothing…"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Hai…daijoubu de gozaru yo," flashed his famous rurouni smile, "Saa, let's go get the food."  
  
Sanosuke looked at him skeptically. "…All right." 


	9. First encounter Part One

Hi all! Sorry for the long wait, but I promise that there's more action in this chapter. I got stuck because I was trying to put too much in at once so I'm chopping it into more chapters than I originally planned, but oh well. On with the story.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Onee-chan, you saw him? It's as I said, that demon is still alive and well," muttered the white-hared man.  
  
"So he is, brother," the woman replied, "But be patient, his time will come. I need your help first."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"There are some people here. They will try to force me back to the underworld before I can take my revenge. They must be disposed of immediately."  
  
"Of course, Onee-san, I will help you."  
  
"I could always count on you, Enishi."  
  
* * *  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Makoto asked into her communicator. She, Rei and Usagi were in downtown Tokyo trying to find…something, anything to shed light on their present dilemma. The others had returned to the cemetery, hoping to find some clues, while all the children were with Kaoru back at the dojo.  
  
"Sorry, guys. My computer hasn't picked up anything yet," Ami's voice sounded. "We'll call you if we find anything."  
  
"Same here," replied Makoto, ending the transmission.  
  
"This is stupid," Usagi sighed, "We have no idea what we're looking for or where to find it. I'm tired of walking and I'm hungry!"  
  
"Shut up Usagi," snapped Rei, "I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."  
  
"But Reeeii!" Usagi whined, "We don't have anything to go on. I don't have to be smart like Ami to know we need a clue to start an investigation. We should just wasit untill something happens and--."  
  
"And what if NOTHING happens? We'll be stuck here forever and…."  
  
Rei suddenly shut up and widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Rei-chan, daijoubu?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Something is here."  
  
Usagi and Makoto began scanning the crowds of people in the area.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here in the square."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I don't know. But its angry…" she answered, "At us."  
  
"Us? What did we do?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I don't know!" Rei snapped, drawing the attention of more than a few people around her. "Sumimasen," she excused herself sheepishly.  
  
"Rei, Usagi," Makoto interrupted, "We should leave here and get to a place where there fewer people."  
  
"Right."  
  
* * *  
  
Ami frowned. "No, there's absolutely nothing out of the ordinary here."  
  
"That's just great. Where else are we supposed to look?" grumbled Minako.  
  
"Minako, why don't you call Setsuna, see if she found anything." Suggested Luna. (Forgot she was there didn't you? Actually I did too. I probably should go back and write her in a bit more, but I'm a bit lazy. So let's just pretend she's been hanging around the Kamiya dojo, hidden from the Kenshin-gumi and the Senshi are feeding her table scraps.)  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," added Ami  
  
"Okay," she replied pulling out the special communicator, "Yo! Setsuna, you thee? Come in, over."  
  
Ami giggled. "It's not a military radio transmitter or something."  
  
"Well, it sure sounds like it with all this static." She replied.  
  
"Static?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen."  
  
Sure enough, there was a static-like sound being emitted from the special communicator Setsuna had given them.  
  
"That doesn't sound good," said Luna, "Our communicators don't work on normal radio frequencies. There shouldn't be any static."  
  
"Hey Pluto, can you hear me? It's Minako," she frowned, "No answer."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Ami sighed.  
  
BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…  
  
Minako answered her communicator. "Minako here."  
  
"Hey guys," Usagi called, "Rei is sensing something downtown. She says you should get down here."  
  
"Got it."  
  
* * *  
  
Rei, Makoto, and Usagi hadn't gotten very far when an explosion nearly sent them flying. Dragging themselves up from the ground they saw the crowd of frightened people streaming out of the square, screaming. In the mist of the chaos they saw a tall figure dressed in orange and blue emerge from the settling dust. His navy cape swirled in the breeze and he sneered at them through the tiny frames of his glasses.  
  
Makoto was the first to recover. "Who the HELL are YOU?"  
  
"You going to die soon, so it doesn't matter."  
  
"What do you want, then?" asked Usagi, as she and Rei stood up.  
  
"My Onee-san has sent me to dispose of you," he snarled, "so, SHINE!"  
  
He held up his hand and a blast of energy exploded from his fingertips. All three managed to jump out of the way safely (with the exception of Usagi falling on her butt). Seeing that all the people had fled, Rei screamed out, "Henshin yo!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Crisis!"  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
In a brilliant flash of light, three Sailor Senshi stood ready for battle.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
Jupiter's attack looked like it would hit their opponent head on, but as it was about to connect, he flicked his wrist and deflected it.  
  
"Nani!"  
  
The man smirked. "My Onee-san has given me power enough to destroy you! You will pay for trying to keep her from me!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
Mars's attack surrounded him with rings of fire. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, quite proud of herself. Suddenly she heard wicked laughter, as he answered "…not quite."  
  
"Nani?" Mars found herself gazing into the sky as the madman descended upon her. "Heaven's Passage!" he screamed.  
  
Nobody could tell quite what happened. The first thing they knew was that the man with the cape had jumped—and I mean jumped! Fifty feet at least—out of Mars's attack and was about to tackle her when there was a flash of energy and the next thing they knew was that Mars was sprawled out on the ground and their attacker was standing at a safe distance away.  
  
"No! Mars!" Sailor Moon screamed. She turned sharply to their opponent. "Alright that's it!"  
  
"Even though you won't introduce yourself that doesn't mean I won't!" she announced striking her trade mark pose, "I am the pretty sailor suited senshi, Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! And I say on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
The man's eyes narrowed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JUSTICE WHEN YOU REFUSE TO LET MY ONEE-SAN OBTAIN HERS?"  
  
Usagi froze, frightened by the shear intensity of his gaze as he charged her.  
  
"SHINEEEEEE!" 


	10. First Encounter Part Two

Chapter Ten

"SHINEEEEEE!"

To frightened and confused to do anything else, Sailor Moon did what came naturally to her—she closed her eyes and screamed. She braced herself for the impact that she knew was coming, but it never came. Instead she felt strong arms embrace her as she was scooped up and carried to safety. Mamo-chan…?

She opened her eyes to have her vision turn red. "KYAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm bleeding! I'm dying! Help me! I'm too beautiful and young to die! Waaaahhhhh!" She sobbed trying to wipe away the blood.

"Oro! Ano…miss, o-onegai, would you please let go of my hair de 

gozaru?"

Sailor Moon stopped automatically. "Are? Himura-san?"

He put her down. "Oro? Have we met, miss—" 

Kenshin stopped suddenly, sensing danger. He pushed Sailor Moon out of the way just as the building behind him exploded.

"Kenshin!" 

Sailor Moon turned to see Sanosuke off to the sidelines, concern written all over his face. But it was only for a second, for concern was quickly replaced with anger and Sano immediately charged the attacker, fully intending to give him the hardest left hook of his career as a fighter. But his target wasn't there to receive the punch. Instead Sanosuke watched in shock and fear as the madman took to the air.

 "What the flying fuck?" he yelled

"Interesting choice of words," called a voice behind him. 

"Shit," Sano swore as a girl in orange followed by one in blue came running, "More girls in skimpy skirts. I really _have_ died and gone to Nirvana."

"Oh, would you…shut up…?" groaned Mars as she tried to stand, 

recovering from the madman's blow. 

"Oi, take it easy. You're banged up enough." Sanosuke urged her coming

to help her up.

"Hey flying man! Let's see you try that crap on all of us at once?" Screamed the girl in orange. "In the name of Venus!"

"And Mercury!"

"You're Punished!" they chorused.

"Hey guys don't forget me!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Good," snarled their attacker, "I'll get rid of all of—"

_Enishi!_

"Onee-san?" Enishi breathed.

_Enishi, retreat._

"Why, Onee-san? I can end this—"

_You can't handle them all. Not like this. Come back immediately._

The several pairs of eyes looked on in confusion as their attacker began argument with himself.

"Che, the guy's got a screw loose." Muttered Sanosuke.

"No," said Mars as she stepped away from him, "I don't think he's crazy. Well, at least not totally."

"Yeah, well what do I know? I'm dead after all."

Mars just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Enishi muttered, before he scowled and disappeared.

Sano paled. "H-h-he disappeared! I knew it he was a ghost!"

"Shut up!" Screamed Mars, "He's not a ghost."

"B-b-but—"

"Just help your friend!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah, Kenshin!" he yelled as he ran off to unearth Kenshin from the rubble.

"Oi, Kenshin! Daijoubu ka? Kenshin!" 

"…ai…ano…e…zaru…" Sano heard the muffled sound of Kenshin's vopice beneath the rubble. 

"Hang on, Kenshin! I'll get you out!" Sano assured his friend as he frantically dug through the debris. It wasn't long before Sanosuke unearthed a 

red mane attached to an oroing Kenshin.

"Thanks Sano, it was rather stuffy in there de gozaru." 

"Che, don't worry me like that!" Sano scolded him good-naturedly. 

Kenshin just flashed his little Rurouni smile.

"Are you alright, sir?" Sailor Moon asked, approaching Kenshin and Sanosuke.

"Aa…I'm fine de gozaru yo. And you?"

"I'm alright, thank you for rescuing me," she bowed politely.

"No problem—"

"Now hold on just one minute! Who the HELL are you people? Who the HELL was the ghost? And why the FUCK are you all in your underwear?" Sanosuke screamed completely at a loss.

"Sano, calm down de gozaru." Kenshin intervened, "Ano, who are you de gozaru ka?"

"I'm Sailor Moon. These are my friends the Sailor Senshi: Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. We're the protectors of this galaxy."

"Che, and I thought the ghost guy was crazy," grunted Sanosuke. Then looking thoughtful he added, "What's a galaxy? Never mind that, who was that crazy man?"

"Beats us, we've never seen him before. Heck we're not even suppose to be here," said Venus.

"What do you mean—" Kenshin was cut off by the sound of police whistles. 

"We should get out of here." Mercury obsevered.

"Right. Minna kochi kochi.*" Sailor Moon ordered as she jumped to the roof tops followed by the other Senshi.

"OI! Where are you going! Come back here, I have more questions! MATTE!*" Sanosuke screamed.

Kenshin took a more direct approach and leaped easily to the rooftops after them. It wasn't long before he noticed how fast the five could move. _They're fast. Not faster than me, but fast. _

*          *          *

Several minutes into the pursuit Jupiter began to curse. "Damn! He doesn't give does he?" By then they were making their way past the train station. Exasperated, she stopped, "You guys go ahead, I'll buy you some time." She called after the others. 

*          *          *

Kenshin slowed as he noticed the tall one in green stop, then turn and run toward him. Then he heard her shout s a phrase, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Needless to say he was a bit surprised to find himself being pummeled by…oak leaves? The sheer force of the wind that accompanied them was enough to knock him off balance and nearly off the roof. By the time he regained his footing she—along with the rest of the Sailor Senshi—was gone.

*          *          *

Aoshi looked. And blinked. And blinked again. He had just witnessed—at least he thought he had just witnessed—several girls wearing even less than the typical female Oniwabanshu uniform running across the rooftops of Tokyo.

Misao and Aoshi were boarding the train to Kyoto when Misao noticed that Aoshi has stopped a few feet behind her and was staring into space. "Aoshi?" she called to him. No reaction. "Aoshi!" she called a little louder. Finally she lost her patience and grabbed his shoulder. "Aoshi, what are you staring—omigod you're bleeding!" She screamed.

Aoshi deftly wiped his nose. Yup there was blood. 


	11. Enter the Wolf

OH MY GOD I updated. It's been what? Two years?

This chapter is for you, melissa g.! This fic was all but forgotten until you reviewed it, and seeing as I FINALLY had some free time cuz of Thanksgiving break, I wrote up a nice chappie. v

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fan Fiction. _FAN_ Fiction. **_FAN_**Fiction.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: 

Saitou Hajime looked tiredly at the mountain of files that were stacked high on his office desk.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He leaned back in his chair, taking a long, sighing drag from the lit cigarette that dangled from his thin lips. He was trying to make sense of it all. Yukishiro Enishi, head of the Chinese mafia, weapons supplier to Shishio Makoto (including the sale of the battleship "Purgatory"), was missing. Vanished. Evaporated like a drop of water on a hotplate. Saitou couldn't understand it. Six months ago, this man had connections in all corners of the globe, had made contact with several dangerous individuals, and established plans for a large shipment of questionable merchandise…then it all stopped. In the last week, all shipments had been halted. Shipments entering Japan had not been collected (and upon inspection held hundreds of illegal weaponry). To leave such shipments in limbo was costly and stupid for anyone, let alone an organized crime syndicate. It made no sense.

Saitou Hajime did not like things that did not make sense. If something didn't make sense, there was something wrong. There is an answer to everything; and explanation to every question. The answer to this question, however; was quite evasive. And Saitou Hajime very well knew one thing: people did not go _poof_ and disappear. At least he didn't think they did. But he was running low on options. The last contact Enishi had had with anyone was when he had boarded a steamship to Japan the week before. But if he had made it to Japan, those weaponry shipments would not have gone untended.

He sighed. No, it did not make sense.

BOOM!

Saitou jumped up in practiced alertness at the sound of the explosion. A terrorist attack? He didn't stop to ponder. Ever the man of action, he hurried from his office to investigate the disturbance, his nihontou at his side.

It was pandemonium. Passersby were screaming and fleeing the scene of the explosion's epicenter—about two blocks away. He ran as fast as he could, dodging the frightened citizens that hindered his progress.

When he finally arrived, the scene of the crime has been deserted, except for a lone figure in white clothes and a black kanji on his back. A man whose voice he recognized without the aid of his trademark outfit.

Saitou groaned inwardly. What had the Ahou done THIS time?

Sanosuke was too busy shouting profanity to the sky to notice anyone approaching him, and when Saitou grabbed him tightly by the arm, he threw a left hook out of pure reaction. Saitou his fist easily and retaliated, landing a fist snugly into Sanosuke's stomach.

Sanosuke's face contorted with a myriad of expressions, as he felt the wind thoroughly knocked from him, ranging from surprise, to pain, to anger, to realization. The first words he managed were ones of startled bewilderment.

"Are you a ghost too?" he gasped before crumpling to the ground.

* * *

When Kenshin finally returned to the scene, he found at least two dozen police swarming about the area. He scanned the uniformed men until he caught sight of Sanosuke's stark white Aku jacket. And the tall nihontou bearing police office beside him. 

"Sano!" Kenshin called as he hurried over to his friend and former ally with caution.

"Oi, Kenshin!" Sanosuke responded, "'Bout time you showed up! Look who it is! Old cricket face, back from the bowels of Hell!"

"Ahou, do you _want_ me to arrest you?"

"What? You _could_ have let us know you were alive you squinty eyed jerk," Sanosuke growled at him. "And you _won't _arrest me because I'm innocent _and_ I'm cooperating with you boys in blue for once."

"And the story you gave is ludicrous."

"WHAT?"

"Maa, Sano," interjected Kenshin, "Saitou, I was here as well, and whatever Sanosuke told you, it's true."

Saitou exhaled his latest drag of smoke. "I know that," he smirked, "He isn't stupid enough to lie to me, and at the same time he isn't smart enough to create such a fantastic tale on his own."

Sanosuke glared at the older man.

"So what happened here?" he asked Kenshin, "Besides the bit about scantily clad females and people flying that everyone has been talking about?"

Kenshin sighed. "I don't know why or how or what was going on here. Nothing made sense."

"Having a bit of that too, today?" Saitou commented more so to himself than to the men next to him.

"Himura-san!"

The three men looked about to see Usagi, Makoto, and Minako walking hurriedly towards them. They had returned on Luna's urging to see if they could find out anything about what had happened.

"Friends of yours?" Saitou stated more than asked.

"Heh, they are staying at the Dojo for a bit…" Kenshin explained a bit sheepishly.

"Himura-san, what on earth happened here?" "Are you alright?" "Sanosuke, did you get into a fight?" They all clamored.

"We are both fine ladies, no cause for concern!" replied Kenshin in his usual I-am-happy-and-care-free face.

"Battousai" Saitou's commanding voice interrupted, demanding everyone's attention. "Is there anything else you can tell me? Did you know or recognize anyone from this afternoon?"

There was a silent pause, and all eyes turned to the red-head.

"Yes."

At this, there was a tense collective silence, punctuated only by a resounding, "huh?" from Sanosuke. _Had Kenshin recognized one of them?_ thought the three senshi.

"Who?" Saitou inquired.

Kenshin let out a breath he had been holding. "Yukishiro Enishi.

With those words, the three girls relaxed, and then were perplexed. Who was this Yukishiro Enishi?

Saitou was equally perplexed, but for different reasons. "Are you sure? How do you know Yukishiro Enishi?"

"Who IS this Yukishiro guy?" demanded Sanosuke.

"Sano, take misses Usagi, Makoto and Minako back to the dojo."

"But—" Sano protested, but Kenshin stopped him.

"I need to discuss something with Saitou." Kenshin pressed, his voice acquiring a sharp edge. "Please escort them home."

"Okay…" relented Sanosuke, and he and the girls turned back down the street.

* * *

Author's Note: Heehee. Saitou. Sanosuke. OH GOD THE TEMPTATION TO YAOI-IFY THIS CHAPTER! XD But I resisted! I DID I DID! No yaoi in the ficcie. Fun as that might be. I have The Game for SaiSa yaoiness. Check that out if you want a fic about them. XD


	12. Can we fight it?

**Author's Note:** Sooo. I haven't updated in like...what, five years? I actually never thought I'd write this thing again, but I noticed that the hits on this story have spiked this past week...and I thought: Hey...people are reading this...why would they do that? And so I reread some of it, and I realized, you know? This isn't half bad. And I still remember how this was gonna play out, and I got nostalgic, remembering how I had originally worked out the kinks in the idea to one of my best friends in high school as we walked home together every afternoon. I suddenly feel obligated to work on this. I've actually outlined at least the next two and a half chapters, and I'm feeling hopeful about the rest.

You will find that I'm not using much in the way of Japanese language from here on in. The over-usage of it in earlier chapters hearkens back to my early days of fandom, and I was acustomed to seeing in in many other fanfictions, and I fell onto the bandwagon. That said, there are still many Japanese phrases that are lost in translation when it comes to Rurouni Kenshin and Sailor Moon.

Most common Japanese words will be these: _Alu, Soku, Zan._ (Evil, Swiftly, Slay-Saitou's catchphrase), _Senshi _(Warrior, but if you don't know this one I might have to hurt you j/k) _de gozaru _(the archaically polite phrase Kenshin often ends his sentences with) and _Sessha _("I" used by Kenshin, roughly translates to "this unworthy/clumsy one"...a very humble title.) And of course _Oro _(Huh? Kenshin's own brand of special.)

Well, here goes:

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

"Che," Sanosuke muttered as he, Usagia, Makoto, and Minako headed back to the Kamiya dojo.

"You alright there, mister Sanosuke?" Makoto inquired.

Sanosuke glanced at her, looking a bit surprised at her voice. "Oh. Um...it's just that...damnit. Kenshin needs to stop being so secretive! After all we've been through, he just goes off with that squinty-eyed jerk and won't even tell me what's going on! You'd think I'd—GRRR!"

Sanosuke punched a stone wall that lined the borders the street, causing it to crack. He sighed, then looked back to the ladies, now noticing how the three girls were shying away from him. "...oh. Sorry ladies. Didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that..." Sanosuke sighed again, "..it's just that, when that guy starts keeping secrets, it always leads to something dangerous."

"It sounds like you guys have been through a lot together," commented Usagi.

Sanosuke smirked. "Yeah, we've had a few adventures. The last one nearly killed him."

"Sounds like he's lucky to have you as a friend then!" Minako praised him. "It's important to have a good team to reply on."

"Yeah, I'd be happy to have a guy like you on my side in a fight." Makoto added enthusiastically.

Sanosuke developed a sheepishly proud look on his face. "I am pretty great, aren't I?" he said, starting to relax.

"So, who was that cricket guy?" asked Usagi.

Sanosuke's grin widened. "So you think he looks like a bug too? Heh, he's one guy you don't want to mess with," he explained. "And I've got the scars to prove it," he added, muttering and rubbing his shoulder.

"He's a policeman...spy...killer...all around jerk when you get right down to it. He calls himself Fujita Goro. But he's better known as Saitou Hajime, the wolf of Mibu."

* * *

Saitou's office was windowless and dark, save for the light of a small gas lamp on the wall behind his desk, where he sat. Kenshin took a seat across from the ex-Shinsengumi captain.

"So," began Saitou, pausing a moment to light a new cigarette, "Tell me. What do you know about this Yukishiro Enishi."

Kenshin looked at Saitou pointedly. No sense in drawing this out. "He is my brother-in-law."

Saitou quirked his brow, and exhaled slowly. "Brother-in-law, how—"

"My wife's brother." Kenshin clarified.

"Wife?" Saitou pressed on.

"Yes. Her name was Tomoe Yukishiro Tomoe. She died. During the revolution. Enishi was her younger brother." Kenshin broke eye contact with Saitou for a moment. "It was after the Ikedaya incident."

"Ahhh..." Saitou's face had a look of realization. "You killed her."

Kenshin looked as though he'd been struck.

"How did you...?"

Saitou cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I was aware of a plot to assassinate you. There was a traitor amongst the Ishinshishi. A man called Izuka, if I recall correctly."

"Yes. In the end he was assasinated by Shishio Makoto."

Saitou smirked. "Small world. I'd heard later that everyone involved in that feeble attempt had been killed. I knew it wouldn't work. You were far too professional."

Kenshin's eyes grew dark. "Not professional enough."

"So you really did fall for her." Saitou furrowed his brow. "But you killed her."

"It was an accident." Kenshin relied, almost venomously. "She saved me...and she died for it."

"I'm sorry."

The words were softer than Kenshin had ever heard from Saitou. So soft that he wasn't entirely sure they had really been spoken, until Saitou continued.

"Don't give me that look Battousai. I _do _have a family if you recall. I'm not some monster." Saitou's next puff of smoke hit Kenshin square in the face, almost making him gag, but he did his best to keep a straight face. "This Yukishiro Enishi on the other hand, well. He's another story."

Saitou tossed Kenshin the file he'd been working on. "Enishi disappeared last week. He broke off all communications a few months ago, but not before making deals with Shishio. He was the one who provided Shishio with the Purgatory. For a man as powerful as that, to disappear so completely, would have led me to think he's been killed, or kidnapped. But you say you saw him, not even 15 minutes ago. I've sent out a patrol made up of my best men. But something tells me that they won't find anything."

"I think he's looking for me," stated Kenshin.

"I'd agree, but those mystery women definitely provide a new slant to this investigation."

"Indeed it does." Kenshin sighed. "Saitou, I haven't a clue what's going on with those ladies. But they weren't normal. The level of Ki that I sensed was phenomenal. I've got nothing to compare it to. I can't chalk it up to optical illusions or mental trickery. What's more, is that I felt a very similar power emitting from Enishi. I'm not even certain we can fight it."

"A truly disturbing thought," Saitou commented. "Whatever the case may be, I'll fight it. It poses a threat to Japan, and I _will_ stop it, one way or another."

Saitou grabbed the file back from Kenshin, and closed it with a SNAP.

"_Aku, soku, zan._"


End file.
